Adolescent Defence
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When an vintage evil threatens to create a new world order a group of remarkable teenagers from Japan and America is formed creating the Adolescent Defence. Now evil has two words to fear
1. The Raid

"So you see sir, with this artefact we can power the world for the next century" Prof. Kinomoto said "Impressive, but aren't you afraid of the repercussions?" a SHIELD agent asked "What repercussions?" the professor asked. "A new weapon, one similar to that of a nuke" a serious voice said "Ah, Commander Aono" Prof. Kinomoto said shaking the SHIELD commander's hand. "Good to see you" Ronin said smiling "But what dangers could happen here in the most secure energy production facility around?" Prof Kinomoto asked. "Several advanced terrorists groups would kill to get their hands on this" Ronin said looking at the orb which sat in a glass box. "Why would terrorists want with this orb?" Prof. Kinomoto asked.

"This orb is an inter-dimensional source of power in which those with abilities can use this orb to boost their powers" Ronin said "And those who are after this could boost their own powers and take over our world" a younger voice said "Ah, Miss Honda" Ronin said as a young woman entered wearing a skirt version of the SHIELD uniform and a datapad "Here's the output data about the orb" Tohru said handing it to Ronin "Its a little high here, any reason?" Ronin asked "We experienced a slight flux in the energy field it was putting out don't worry they got it under control" Tohru said smiling "Excellent, now what about the Special Projects and Operations Division?" Ronin asked as Tohru tapped an icon on the pad. "Excellent we've got a small roster but nothing that we can handle after the first deployment" Tohru said taking the pad back from the commander.

Outside the hidden base, several soldiers gathered around wearing white uniforms with grey markings. "Long live CHIMERA" a voice said as a mountain of a man walked out amongst them "We have to get that orb and get it quickly Akua doesn't like to be kept waiting" he said "Yes sir" the grunts said as he pulled out an explosive device and placed it on the doors "Stand clear" the leader said as they waited for the bomb to go off "boom" the leader said pushing the trigger.

"What was that?" Ronin asked pulling out his weapon as two of the CHIMERA forces arrived. "Shit!" Ronin said pulling Tohru down before firing a couple of shots off. "Tohru get the civilians to safety and sound the alarm" Ronin said firing back "What about the orb?" Tohru asked. "I'll get it" Ronin said reloading his gun "okay" Tohru said rushing off while dodging gunfire "HEY! I'M YOUR TARGET YOU HISTORIC REJECTS!' Ronin shouted firing again. "Forget him, grab scientist and orb and meet outside" the leader said "Son of a bitch is Russian" Ronin observed from behind cover as he tried to shoot around the corner.

Tohru ran around the corner of a hall where a panel was located. "Okay this is it" Tohru said pushing the button on the panel causing an alarm to blare across the base. "There that should do it, but just in case" she said going for her glock and loading it with ammo "I better keep this loaded just in case" she said as she saw several heavily armoured SHIELD commandos rush pass her with their rifles charged. "Miss, get to cover we'll help out the commander" one of them said stopping briefly "Thank you" Tohru said getting to cover.

"Where are those reinforcements?" Ronin asked pulling out a flashbang and tossing it over the wall to blind the attacking force "And how the hell did they know it was here?" Ronin asked as the commando team entered the room taking no prisoner "Its about time!" Ronin shouted at the Commando leader "Sorry sir, we were delayed" the leader said opening fire. Suddenly all gunfire stopped. "Why did they stop?" Ronin asked as a roar was heard "Shit they brought a chimera with them" Ronin said "Ah sir?" the commando asked. "Yes?" Ronin asked. "Isn't a chimera a mythical creature?" the commando asked "Not anymore" Ronin said as the pair unloaded their magazines into the beast. "Its not stopping it" the commando said ducking back down under cover "Just hold it off" Ronin said grabbing a shotgun and firing it into the chest of the chimera "Well that worked so well" the commando said "Shut up and run" Ronin ordered.

Elsewhere in the base the raider's leader was headed for the orb's containment room "Finally the last part of my mistress' plans will be mine" the leader said walking up to the orb was a purple cloaked woman walked in "Very good Matthias" the woman said "I live to serve Lady Akua" Matthias said bowing before the vampire walked over to the containment unit "Finally the Eye of Atlantis, is all my and soon the humans and mutants will be nothing but the obedient servants of the Yokai, the new rulers of the world" Akua said as Tohru stealthily entered the room holding her weapon in a ready position "How is the chimera going with that SHIELD force?" Akua asked "I'll check" Matthias said.

"Pass the grenade launcher" Ronin said "What for?" the commando leader asked "You'll see" Ronin said as he aimed "Come on, come on open your mouth" Ronin said "Wait here" The Commando said walking out into danger "Yo ugly!" he shouted getting the monster's attention "EAT THIS!" the commando said shoving his rifle into the thing's mouth "Now!" Ronin said as the pair dove away as the monster was destroyed. "The containment room!" Ronin said picking up a discarded rifle. "Move men!" The commando said. "Lets just hope that Russian bastard hasn't grabbed yet.

Tohru was slammed into the wall by Matthias as he had spotted her "Come little girl time for another trip" he said grabbing her and throwing her into the opposite side, only to be caught by the commando "I got ya" he said lowing Tohru down before going for his assault rifle and aiming it at the giant "Eat lead bitch" Commando said as he opened fire upon Matthias. "Do you think that will stop me?" the giant asked "No but this will FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The commando said firing a grenade off the bottom of his rifle, the explosion sent the giant Matthias into the opposite wall "We're not gaining any ground here sir" Tohru said firing back "We need to get that thing outside, head for the vehicle bay and we'll join you there" Ronin said lobbing a grenade over the wall "Have some more you giant bastard!" Ronin roared before Mathias picked him up and threw him "HE's got to be some kind of Yokai" Ronin said groaned "You faced some weird lizard thing and didn't even blink" the commando said "You read that file?" Ronin asked "Come here" Mathias said picking Ronin up again "I'm getting sick of this...hmm?" Ronin stated before noticing something "One swift kick to the hacky sacks" Ronin said pulling his leg back before swinging it forward "And they'll drop like anything else" Ronin said skidding back before drawing his sword. "Now let's see how you like this; Blue Dragon's roar" Ronin said gathering up azure flames around the blade "Fire Chi?" Mathias asked. "Nope just a family technique" Ronin said slashing away with the flaming sword "Hold still so I can roast your arse" Ronin said using samurai techniques to attack Mathias combining it with karate and Jijutsu katas before making sure his opponent was down "Honda! Take the artefact and head to the transports" Ronin said opening fire with hid standard side arm "GO NOW!" Ronin said covering her. "Yes sir" Tohru said running away with the orb. "Get her" Akua said

As soon as Tohru reached the vehicle bay four CHIMERA operatives opened fire on her as she jumped into a SHIELD Humvee "Now to get out of here" she said pulling it into drive and slamming her foot down onto the accelerator, hoping that they wouldn't catch her, only to have three CHIMERA motorcyclist on her tail. "Oh no come on" Tohru whimpered as they over took her and spun 180 to face her while pulling out their weapon "Fire" one of them said squeezing off the trigger. Tohru ducked as the humvee was reduced to metallic Swiss cheese. "Get the artefact" the leader said as the one on his right grabbed the cube like case "Thanks" the motorcyclist said coldly snatching it and returning to his bike.

"TOHRU!" Ronin shouted seeing the wreckage "I'm okay but they got away with the case" Tohru said as a couple of SHIELD commandoes helped her up "I'm sorry sir" Tohru said "Hey, you try your best" Ronin said "Sir what should we do now?" a commando asked. Ronin looked around, the main base was trashed, several vehicles were gone and their men were a mess and need medical attention "Fall back and abandon the base" ronin said "But sir!" a commando said "For now we'll head for the U.N Mirage" Ronin said "The Mirage?" another commando asked. "Yes, the Mirage a second and smaller Helicarrier" Ronin explained.

"Tohru" Ronin said as he led whatever vehicles were working in a motorcade "Yes sir?" Tohru asked "Once we're on board the Mirage activate Protocol Teen Shield ASAP" Ronin said "But sir, are we ready?" Tohru asked. "We've been forced into a corner, we have to be ready" Ronin said "Yes sir" Tohru said getting her tablet computer out "Just give the word" Tohru said "Good work, lets just hope they're up to it" Ronin said.


	2. Recruitment part 1

"Miss Honda, who's the first person on the list for recruitment?" Ronin asked. "That would be one Tsukune Aono" Tohru said displaying him on the screen "Ah, excellent the first one I ever told about the project" Ronin said "Your nephew?" Tohru asked. "Yep, it was around about the time of first return of CHIMERA" Ronin said "So six months ago" Tohru said "More than that, because of the snow village involving the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the X-Men and Team X was a few months ago and its nearly the beginning of summer" Ronin said "So I'll head to his location and talk to him personally" Ronin said "And I'll check where the others are at" Tohru said heading over to a terminal "I hope we're ready for this" she whispered.

Beachside Japan

"You coming Moka" Tsukune asked as the pair sat underneath an umbrella "No, I can't remember" Moka said sadly "But I thought that the new seal allows your outer form go into water?" Tsukune said "But I haven't tried it out yet" Moka said "Don't worry Kurumu and Mizore are over there, and I will be over there in a bit" Tsukune said watching Moka walked over to the water's edge. "Every time I see the two of you, you're more smitten with her" Ronin said appearing "Hey Uncle Ronin; Kurumu's over" Tsukune started "Actually Tsukune; I'm here to talk to you about what we discussed seven months ago" Ronin said "Sure, but why now?" Tsukune asked.

"We've been tracking something and we hired a professor from the town of Tomoeda to recover it, while this was happening I was in the final stages of completing the primary team of the project" Ronin said. "So you're activating it now?" Tsukune asked shocked. "We had no choice if given one, we would have waited a while longer, but something forced our hands" Ronin said "What?" Tsukune asked. "CHIMERA, they attacked the bas where we had hidden the object; but that is the least of our worries, the leader of HCIMERA was Akua Shuzen" ROnin said "But she hasn't been seen since" Tsukune said "I know the first rise of CHIMERA" ROnin said "Anyway, here's the briefing" Ronin said handing Tsukune a tablet computer. "Thanks" Tsukune said activating it "So let's see who we have on offer" Tsukune said watching archived footage of final battles that the candidates took part in "Whoa" was all he could say "Tsukune?" Moka asked. "Who are they?" Kurumu asked arriving with her friend "Powerful" Tsukune said "Why do I have the feeling that this is my father's project?" Kurumu asked "Yeah, only now I have to go help him" Tsukune said deactivating the pad. "Do you have to?" Moka askjed "I'm afraid so" Tsukune said

Otogibana City

"Hey get back here scum" a teen girl said as she chased some thugs down "Ryoko" a boy said aiming in front of the thugs "Ryoshi now!" Ryoko said as the boy. Released his hold on the string he was holding onto "Got him" Ryoshi said "Well done" a voice said as the thug went down "Who are you?" a thug asked as Tohru stepped into the light from the shadows before taking out the thug with a couple of moves "Who are you?" Ryoshi said aiming his slingshot at Tohru "Tohru Honda, SHIELD Special Project and Operations Division" Tohru said "So you here about that thing, that Tsukune Aono was talking about?" Ryoko said pulling out a card "That's correct we hoped that it would be a bit later than now. But something has pushed our time table up" Tohru said "Ryoshi, can you go back and tell Litzi where I am?" Ryoko asked "Yeah sure" Ryoshi said "Thanks" Ryoko said walking off with Tohru.

"So what is that thing?" Ryoko asked indicating the plane in front of them "It is the Kestrel, the team's transportation" Tohru said walking up the hatch "So where are we going?" Ryoko asked buckling up in the back as Tohru instructed the pilots to take off. "A SHIELD carrier, once there you'll meet your other teammates" Tohru said "Anybody I would know" Ryoko asked looking out the window of the Kestrel "So when we will be there?" Ryoko asked flying over the mountains that surrounded her home town "A couple of hours, so sit back relax and enjoy the ride" Tohru said switching it to autopilot.

SHIELD carrier

He opened his eyes and looked around "Where am I?" he asked pushing himself up and looking around before looking at his arm "That's not Winry's Automail" he said looking at the reflective silver arm that was now in the place where he Automail arm was "Wait its lighter than the other arm" Ed said throwing a punch "It's made out of the same alloy that is used in Capt Roger's shield" a voice said "And you would be?" Ed asked talking up a defensive position "One of the men that pulled you out of the big brine" the man said "Big Brine?" Ed asked looking for a shirt "Here" the man said throwing Ed a shirt. "Thanks" Ed said pulling the shirt on "Who designed it" Ed said looking at it before the new leg made out of the same material "Stark" the man said "Wait, Howard Stark, designed this?" Ed asked "No his son Tony did" the man said. "And who are you?" Ed asked "You can call me Ronin" ronin said "Nice to meet you, now what is it you want?" Ed asked nervously "I want you to join a team on mine" Ronin said leaving the room. "Strange guy" Ed said standing up to test his new leg

Kestrel

"So this bat shit crazy Vampire is trying to destroy humans?" Ryoko asked looking at a file on the briefing pad "Yeah. Only thing is she's likely to succeed, that is why we're accelerating the plan" Tohru said looking back from her chair "So when do I meet them?" Ryoko asked before a voice flared to life on the radio 'This is Mirage to Kestrel, come in Kestrel' the voice said "This is Kestrel, making ready for final landing; over" Tohru said turning off the autopilot and talking control as the aircraft landed gently on the carrier's surface "Welcome to the U.N. Mirage the base for the Special Projects and Operations division of SHIELD" Tohru said as the Kestrel stopped and was being locked down.

"Now I believe two of your teammates are here" Tohru said "Really?" Ryoko asked disembarked to see a teen in red looking over the edge "We don't have these in Amestris" the teen said surprised. "And they didn't have them in the war" the teen added "Which war?" Ryoko asked "The second" the teen said "Wait, what?" Ryoko asked "Ah, Ryoko and you must be Edward" a familiar voice said "You're Tsukune if I remember correctly" Ryoko said "Hey nice to meet you" Ed said shaking Tsukune's hand "I heard about your actions in the second world war; even your time trip here" Tsukune said "Hold up, how could he get here?" Ryoko asked confused "The orb mentioned in the briefing was an artefact of limitless potential and it somehow transported me here from World War 2" Ed said "Anyway I think it's time we went inside for a briefing" Tohru said "Understood, besides I actually want to breathe" Tsukune said "What please don't tell me this goes underwater!" Ryoko exclaimed hear a groan causing her and Ed to look over the side to see a giant fan rotor "Oh no, this is much worse" Ed said "Shall we?" Ryoko asked being escorted by two flight deck attendants who gave them masks to breathe while they walked to the entrance "Thanks" they said entering.

Briefing Room

"Welcome team, now that we're gathered we need to get down to business" Ronin said "now you the first members we brought on and the forth is on his way. Agent Colson will be responsible for his transport" Ronin said "When will he get here?" Edward asked. "Soon, anyway we've been tracking the artefact" Ronin said showing a holographic 3D map of the world "Nice graphics" Ryoko said "Anyway continuing on this is the believed location of the artefact, a small town by the name of Tomoeda" Ronin said "ISn't that where those bizarre signals came from?" Tohru asked "Yes it was, anyway we believe this was the last known location before" Ronin said pausing "before what?" Tsukune asked. "We lost the signal" Tohru said "So you want us to go down there and figure out where they went?" Tsukune asked "Yes but just you and Edward, Ryoko I want you to wait for the next member of the team" Ronin said "Yes sir" the three said saluting.

"Too bad you can't join us Ryoko" Tsukune said walking over to the Kestrel "I'll be right besides you two have nmore experience in this area than I do, so just be careful and come back here safely" Ryoko said smiling slightly before walking off. "You got it, come on Ed" Tsukune said "Right behind you" Ed responded.


	3. Recruitment part 2

"So what do you know about the artefact?" Tsukune asked "It has two names, on my world its called the Heart of Amestris, here it's called the Eye of Atlantis, it's an amplifier for my power Alchemy, you can use it to discard the rules and use it to transmute anything" Ed said "But I take it, it has a cost" Tsukune said "Yeah, the ingredients are human souls" Ed said "Whoa, and Akua wants to use it to take over the world" Tsukune said "Who's Akua?" Ed asked.

"Akua is the current leader of CHIMERA after the Stratosphere siege had killed her step-mother Gyokuro Shuzen, she took over and started to continue the fight against Humanity and Mutantkind. Anyway she was adopted into the Shuzen clan and try to eradicate the Akishiya clan which the consisted of Akasha Bloodriver and her daughter Moka Akishiya. She was the descendent of an ancient evil Moka's mother had defeated in a long and terrifying battle with two others. Anyway they managed to seal away the evil and this bitch wanted to release it. Long story short Akasha sacrificed herself to force the thing into a deep sleep until seven months ago when it was awoken by CHIMERA and defeated by my friends, the Avengers and Wolverine." Tsukune said "Wait James is still alive?" Ed asked. "Yeah" Tsukune replied "Oh" Ed said "So anyway I thing she will use the power of the artefact to boost her powers and take the planet" Tsukune said "So basically it's time to save this world huh?" Ed asked "Yep" Tsukune said "Touchdown in three" Tohru started "Two" she continued "One! TOUCHDOWN HIT IT DEFENDERS!" she shouted as Tsukune and Ed rushed out armed with their signature weapons. "Let's go!" Tsukune said rushing for the town. "Roger" Ed nodded.

Tomoeda

"Where would I hide?" Tsukune asked moving stealthily through the town "City centre would just be stupid" Ed said "Right so somewhere abandoned" Tsukune said "The woods?" Ed asked "Yeah let's move" Tsukune said as the two picked up there pace. "Wait, I'm sensing something" Tsukune said stopping "Where?" Ed asked looking around "On top of that penguin" Tsukune said arming his rifle at the top of a penguin like slide "How astute" a voice said "Akua I presume?" Tsukune said as the vampire travelled down the slide "Ah, I haven't done that since I was a little girl" she said standing up proudly. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! This is what we have to be afraid of? A grown woman who wears old looking clothes and enjoys playing on slides?" Ed asked before the tip of his spear landed on the floor. "How did she?" Ed asked stepping back before Tsukune summoned out his tonfa of light "So you perfected that technique, I'm sure an old man had something to do with it" Akua said "And I see you still use the Jigen-tou" Tsukune said taking up a defensive stance "We have to be careful when her hand is like that it can slice through anything" Tsukune said "So keep her fingers part right?" Ed smiled "Sure why not" Tsukune said rushing in "Bring it!" Akua said

Tsukune started by blocking Akua's attack making openings for Ed to come in and land a punch or two before moving out of the way for Tsukune to use this tonfa like a sword forcing Akua back into a corner so Ed could attack her again, they continued in this way before Akua basically elbowed Ed and sliced at him forcing Tsukune to go on the defensive over and over again as he and Ed were backed into a corner "This is not good" Ed said before Akua sliced a large tree branch above them causing the two to separate and move in two directions "Shit!" Ed cursed seeing Akua walking his way "I'm doomed" Ed said "Goodbye shrimp" Akua said coldly "and you have the pleasure of hearing him scream" Akua glared at Tsukune "You won't beat me you halfwit" Ed said as Akua moved her hand

"Shield Card!" a feminie voice called out as the invisible blade hit a bubble of energy and stopped "Sweet" Ed said transmuting a giant spike under Akua making her jump back "Who are you little girl?" Akua asked the newcomer "You can call me Sakura" the newcomer said "Were you?" Ed asked "No, but she's a selection; so" Tsukune said getting up "Sweet a new recruit, lets help!" Ed said noticing a button on his metallic arm "Hey what's this?" he said pushing it creating an energy blade "Cool!" he chuckled charging with his sword arm pulled back and swung it forward clipping

her cheongsam "Hey that was my favourite!" Akua exclaimed "I know a good tailor, too bad she doesn't work for villains" Sakura said using her cheerleading abilities to high kick Akua "Nice move" Tsukune said using his tonfa toi hit Akua in the back before sweeping her legs out from under her "Take this" Ed said slamming his organic fist into Akua's stomach on the ground "Is she out yet?" Sakura asked "I don't know" Tsukune said "Just be ready in case" Tsukune said prepping his attack "So what on the count of three?" Sakura asked twirling her staff "One" Ed said "Two" Sakura said preparing a card "Three" Tsukune said moving to subdue the young woman "Got her" Tsukune said slapping specialized handcuffs on her "Tohru we need a pick up here" Tsukune said "Coming around now" Tohru said as the Kestrel landed on the road near the park "Alright lets go" Tsukuen said as he and Ed picked up Akua while Sakura grabbed her backpack she placed down near the park before stepping into the fight and boarded the Kestrel. "Welcome aboard, now secure that vamp and let's move" Tohru said closing the hatch and taking off.

Mirage

"So this is the Helicarrier Mirage huh?" a young teen said entering the control room "Oh are those leather?" the teen asked "Pete?" Ryoko asked seeing the young American "Ryoko?" Peter asked. "What are you doing here?" they asked each other "I was recruited by Fury months ago" Peter said "Wait does that mean?" Ryoko asked before seeing Peter shoot a web up to the ceiling "That answer your question?" Pete asked "So that time in Otogi?" Ryoko asked "Yeah" Pete said. Suddenly the door opened as Ed Tsukune and Sakura walked in "I see you've met the new guy" Tsukune asked before seeing a group of SHIELD commandoes leading Akua to a cell. "And who is that?" Peter asked. "Our enemy Akua Shuzen" Tsukune said "Oh lovely" Peter deadpanned "Yeah, she's a charmer" Ed said sitting down and resting his head on his arms "And you must be Sakura Kinomoto, sorry I didn't get around to you but here is the briefing packet" Tohru said handing Sakura a computer tablet "Thanks" Sakura said sitting down to read it "Now before the full briefing we need the last member, which is where the Mirage is heading and you'll be dropped by the Kestrel and drive to the location" Tohru explained "The middle of nowhere?" Ryoko asked. "So who's going?" Peter asked. "Ed and Ryoko will be the ones going "What I just got back" Ed whined "So?" Ryoko asked grabbing his shirt and dragging him off.

"Wow this is a great lab" Peter said looking at the high tech laboratory "This is where you can track Akua's forces and the energy of the orb" Tohru said "Good, does it come with?" Peter asked "Yeah, here" Tohru said indicating a chemistry location "Sweet, I can create web fluid for my shooters" Peter said "I thought that SHIELD mad the fluid" Sakura said "They do, but I do as I did before SHIELD recruited me" Pete said "Now can you track the orb or not?" Sakura asked "I could if I had an energy signature of it" Pete said "We got a few waves of the energy signature before the thieves took it" Tohru said handing the tablet to Peter so he could hook the device up to a computer so he could work on finding the orb. "Oh Sakura your dad is in the medical wing" Tohru said "Thanks" Sakura said leaving the room leaving the scientist to work.

"Dad?" Sakura asked taking her father's hand gingerly "Sakura?" Fujitaka asked "Hey" Sakura whispered. "So Ronin brought you in huh?" Fujitaka asked smiling "More like his nephew Tsukune did" Sakura said before looking forlorn "Hey, I'm alright, just a few moments rest and I'll be okay" Fujitaka said smiling "I'm just worried that if there is an attack here you'll be hurt" Sakura said "Ronin is a dear friend of mine and would defend me if anything bad were to happen" Fujitaka smiled "I love you daddy" Sakura said hugging her father as she was observed by Ronin "I'm truly sorry my old friend" Ronin said walking away.


	4. Recruitment part 3

"Hey keep an eye opened, who knows what's here" Ed said getting out of a black car "Nice car, and good thing SHIELD gave us licences so we could drive" Ryoko asked getting out of the car and arming herself with her kitty knuckles. "Nice gloves" Ed muttered as he moved in. He nodded to Ryoko who slowly approached the rear of the barn they had located "This is where Ketch should be" Ed said looking left and right "I agreed, but why do I get an uneasy feeling?" Ryoko asked "Because I got the jumped on you" a voice said before Ryoko barely dodged the blade of a machete. "WHOA!" Ryoko said looking at who attacked her.

Standing there was a teen with raggedy brown hair, a dark green shirt with a medieval bird crest was underneath a muddy brown jacket "Who are you guys and what do you want?" the teen asked. "You must be Daniel Ketch" Ryoko said "Tell me who wants to know and maybe I'll answer" the teen said "SHIELD Special Projects and Operations division" Ed said "The young team of special individuals with special abilities, so why would you be interested in me?" Danny said readying his machete "Ryoko we may need to fight back" Ed said prepping for the fight ahead "On it" Ryoko said getting into a boxing stance. "A boxer and a soldier this should be fun" Danny said

Danny swung the knife as Ryoko ducked before trying to punch Danny's hip, but the teen dodged the punch and duck the leg of Edward before nearly slicing Ed with and uppercut swing before moving away with a dodge, before kicking Ryoko who barely blocked his move. "You're good I can see why Ronin wanted you to join" Ed said "Well you can forget it" Danny said walking off. "What are you so scared of?" Ed asked "Yeam come on, it couldn't be worse than being r" Ryoko paused suddenly becoming uncomfortable "Raped, there I said it," Ryoko burst out "I'm sorry" Danny said "Yeah well so what is that suppose to do to persuade me" Danny said "I joined so no one would go through like that, so in other words I joined because of my own objectives" Ryoko said "Okay then what about you?" Danny asked Ed swiping at him, "I just want to make sure the world doesn't fall to darkness like my home started to" Ed said "Okay so you both have secondary objectives when it comes to this division, but what is the main objective of the group?" Danny asked "Saving the world" Ed said making Danny freeze

"So you want me to join a group that is planning on saving the world; from what?" Danny asked "CHIMERA" Ryoko said "CHIMERA huh? Well I suppose I could go but I'm needed here" Danny said "No you're not, well not anymore" an elderly voice said "Are you sure Makarov?" Danny asked "Yes I'm sure, I've heard about CHIMERA and think they need to be stopped and I'm sure your abilities could be put to good use with them" Makarov said "No I will not unleash him on the world, it is my curse" Danny barked. "A curse that could be a blessing hidden by shadow" Makarov said "Never will it ride again" Danny said seriously "It may have to if the world is to be saved." Makarov replied. "Fine, I'll go with you, but if at any point I feel uncomfortable, I'll leave" Danny said putting the blade down "Come on" Ed said as he led Danny to the car as Ryoko got his gear with the help of Makarov "I better put this on" Ryoko said activating a holographic device on the bike so it would look like it was being ridden. "Let's move out" Ryoko said

Mirage

"So who's the new guy?" Peter asked "I'm not sure" Sakura said looking at the door, "Do you think?" Sakura asked "What that you should talk to Akua?" Peter asked looking up "Maybe" Sakura said "Don't be crazy" Peter said looking up from his work "Why I want answers" Sakura said leaving the room "This could either be bad or good" Peter muttered noticing a file on the computer "This is what SHIELD planned for the artefact?" Peter asked looking over things "That's impossible, how could one?" Peter asked checking the calculations "My Lord " Peter gasp "Impossible" he said double checking "Those idiotic sons of bitches" he growled "What in the name of all that is good were you thinking" Peter asked going back to the original job of tracking the artefact "I just pray we're in time" Peter said looking at the second screen.

Detention sector

"So The Mistress of the cards is the first to confront me" Akua said looking up from her seat in the gigantic prison "I just wanted to meet the monster that tried to end our world" Sakura said "And what makes you think its your world?" Akua asked "We're the stronger of the two races" Sakura said "Three races I think you'll find" Akua said "I'm sorry but I don't think of mutants as a separate species of humanity" Sakura stated firmly "Even if they stopped looking human?" Akua taunted "Yes" Sakura confirmed "Such foolishness, you do you know what it is you possess?" Akua asked smugly "We will" Sakura said standing her ground "I do" Akua continued her train of thought "A source of power that will ensure my race's dominance over humanity" she finished up "And we will stop you no matter how difficult it is" Sakura said leaving the room "Such fun" Akua whispered once the doors closed and Sakura left "Such fun it will be when I take that optimism and shatter it into pieces so small it can't be regained and once that happens, You will be my personal slave" Akua said.

Briefing room

"So this is our HQ, a giant sky high Aircraft Carrier" Danny asked "Yes it is, now we should wait for the others" Ryoko said sitting down and activated a console to read a report. "Okay then" Danny said bringing up a briefing packet about the team and everything else required to be up to speed. Soon Peter and Tohru walked into the room "Are you kidding, Dan?" Peter asked "Pete?" Danny asked smirked as he greeted his old friend "So this is where you've been" Peter said "Sure have, just a little bit of business I needed to take care of" Danny said fist bumping Pete "Danny?" a shy voice asked making Danny's eye lock onto a single person in the room "Sakura?" Danny asked as she raced into his arms and kissed him passionately "Whoa!" Peter said shocked "I missed you" Sakura whispered tearing up as she was held in her boyfriends arm for the first time in ages. "Five minutes?" Tohru asked "Better give them ten" Tsukune said.

After ten minutes it was down to business "Now as you all know we recently apprehended Akua Shuzen the leader of CHIMERA" Tohru said as a holographic picture of Akua appeared "Interesting, but why is she a threat" Danny asked "Sge's and S-Class Shinsou Vampire with dimensional cutting attacks" Tsukune said showing an image of her hand in a sword like pose "I have developed an attack to counter this move" Tsukune said "So she's locked up, what harm could she be against us?" Peter asked. "What do you mean by that?" Ryoko asked. "We're a group of Meta humans, magical beings and elite skilled" Peter said "Either way, we need to stop her" Tsaukune said

Sky  
"There it is the Mirage" Mathias said as several CHIMERA troops prepared to attack the Mirage Helicarrier "Sir should we retrieve Mistress before attacking?" a pilot said Leave that to me" Mathias said


	5. Attacking the Mirage part 1

"Harpy squadron, deploy and cripple this carrier" Mathias ordered as ten young woman jumped out of a jet and transformed into harpies before starting dive bombing runs on the carriers engine "Orcs prepare for infiltration in five" Mathias then shouted as huge armoured monsters jumped out of a third jets and onto the deck cracking the runway "Take out their jets" Mathias said smiling as the orcs broke the jets in half like toothpick. "Now deploy the rest of our forces.

"What was that?" Peter asked "I'm sensing something" Danny said "Why do I not like where this is going?" Ryoko asked as something smash through the helm's window "You guys!" Tsukune said charging his violet yoki to use against them "Look it's the Dhampir that gave us trouble before" one of them said reaveling himself to be a tengu swordsman "Tengu huh?" Tsukune asked before he saw a chain shoot past and sent it flying back "WHOA!" Ryoko said before a monster jumped her, "Get off!" she grunted socking it in the jaw before planting her foot into its "Where did that chain come from?" Ryoko asked "Wait where's Danny?" Ed asked transmuting a giant steel plate in front of the broken window "I don't know" Sakura said encase the steel plate with the shield card. "Pete find him" Tsukune ordered. "Right" Pete said swinging out of there.

"Not now I Thought you were asleep" Danny groaned 'I woke up when the evil you sensed arrive' a dark voice echoed in his head "Not now" Danny shouted as he felt the darkfire within "Stop it Noble, you'll kill innocent people" Danny begged 'Not until this evil is vanquished!' Noble said "NO!" Danny shouted as a vortex of darkfire over took him "Danny?" Peter asked now in full costume looking around before noticing the fading light "Don't tell me" Spidey said before he saw what he feared. "Oh shit the Ghost Rider!" Spidey panicked seeing the charred skull of Noble Kale surrounded by darkfire as his chain wrapped around him. "Evil" he growled before three CHIMERA soldiers entered. "Guilty" Ghost rider growled exhaling a massive ball of darkfire incinerating the three soldier "Whoa, I better report this to Tsukune and the others" Spidey said webjumping out of there. "We're screwed" Spidey said

Top Deck

"Harpy Squad: make sure they have no way to receive help and reinforcements" Mathias said cruelly as the harpies kept up their assault "Orc Squad; have you reach our target?" Mathias asked "Not yet" the leader said "Very well hurry up, CHIMERA FALL OUT!" Mathias said as he ripped the hangar door off and roared as the enemy rushed in "Sir, we just lost three orcs" the orc commander said "What happened?" Mathias asked "I don't know it just became insanely hot and they were gone" the commander said making Mathias freeze "It's here, but how did they?" Mathias trembled as he spoke the words before feeling warm "Its right behind us isn't it?" Mathias asked before being thrown across the room by the rider "Shit it really is that thing" an orc said before he was flambé and ash in five seconds. "Guilty" Ghost Rider growled before moving on.

Prison

"Secure this now!" Tsukune ordered the SHIELD team with him "Ah Tsukune, how nice to see you again" Akua said "Too bad the feeling's not mutual" Tsukune said "How's my little sister?" the prisoner asked "She's going alright now, after the trauma was dealt with" Tsukune said "It's a pity the Avengers had to rescue you" Akua said "But something else was awakened wasn't it?" Akua asked "What do you mean?" Tsukune asked "Oh you know about your ghoul side, your X-Factor has progressed thanks to it being jump started by her" Akua explained "Clever" Tsukune said "It's a shame that you would havbe to be killed when I get my hands of the artefact" Akua taunted "Bite me" Tsukune said as his eyes flashed red. "Commander Aono sir?" a soldier asked "I'm fine" Tsukune said massaging his eyes "Your will against the ghoul is stronger than I originally thought" Akua said smiling "Nevermind Aono I will win" Akau smirked as Tsukune left. "Make sure no one gets in" Tsukune said as he left to get armed.

Ghost Rider was looking for evil "RIDER!" an enemy said before he had a chain wrapped around his neck and thrown off the ship "What are you?" a harpy said as Ghost rider looked it her before roaring at her "What is that thing!" she exclaimed as she was thrown back by the roar of Ghost Rider 'Noble enough, how long until you hit an innocent?' Danny asked making the rider growl as he punched another orc. 'Soon' Noble said 'Alright' Danny said before he heard something 'What was that?' Danny asked as Ghost Rider walked over to see Tohru trapped under a heavy pipe 'TOHRU!' Danny shouted as he started to lift the pipe off of her and pulled her out before slamming the pipe down 'give me back control' Danny ordered as the Rider form changed back to Danny "Tohru, hey Tohru are all alright?" Danny asked "I can't feel my ankle" Tohru said trying to get up, only for Danny to catch her. "We need to get you to a healer" Danny said helping her to hobble away.

"Alright Tsukune's securing the detention area, Pete is somewhere, Tohru is with Danny in the infirmary Sakura Ryoko and I are here" Edc said looking over the battle data of the Mirage "So what should we do?" Ryoko asked before the ship shook "that can't be good" Ryoko said "And it's not" Sakura said seeing smoke from the starboard side "They took out the engine" Ed realised becoming serious "We have to get out there and repair" Sakura said "not yet, something else is out there, so Ryoko try and protect Sakura while she scopes out the situation" Ed said "What would you do?" Ryoko asked "Hold on, I think I saw something over here" Ed said "Go!" Ed said making the two girls rush outside. "Bring it on" Ed smirked as he brought a console up

Outside  
After putting on breathing gear they walked outside and saw smoke vomiting up from the engine "Do you think we can do this?" Sakura asked "I don't know what about you?" Ryoko asked "If we're lucky" Sakura said as the two girls reached the engine "We need to jump start it" Ryoko said looking at the damage "I'll do that; THUNDER GIVE US A JUMP START! THUNDER!" Sakura said as she summon a lightning bolt from her card and directed it to the area they needed the power. Suddenly the girls felt a cold shadow creep over them "Not good" Ryoko said as the two dove out of the way of a gigantic fist sending more shrapnel into the rotor "Shit we've got to clear that out" Sakura said as Ryoko engaged the brute "You think; ED we need cover out here" Ryoko said "I got it" Ed said as what appeared to be a turret activated "Huh?" the girls and beast asked "Boom" Ed said as two pulses of energy struck the monster "Head shot" Ed laughed "Cut it out and cover us" Ryoko said.

Inside  
"Is the prisoner secure?" Tsukune asked getting back to the detention area "Yes sir" a soldier said before a growl was heard, "what was that?" Tsukune asked arming himself "I don't know sir" the soldier said readying his rifle "Be ready just in case" Tsukune said prepping his youjutsu "Yes sir" the soldiers said saluting "Ah Mathias should be arriving soon" Akua said smiling "Mathias?" Tsukune asked "My loyal second in command, too bad for you he turns into a marvellous monster" Akua said once finishing the wall broke away "And that would be a Chimera." Akua said "The same Chimera that you used as a template for those Chimera clones during the CHIMERA crisis!" Tsukune realised "Yes, now time for you to say goodbye" Akua said. Mathias smirked as he leapt before being caught in an electric net from one of Tsukune's Youjutsu. "Ma'am! We have to get you out of here" A soldier said "Good lets go; Mathias have fun" Akua smirked "Oh shit!" Tsukune said as the chimera leapt at him.

The alarm blared "Shit what's going on!" Ed asked checking a monitor, "Crap Akua's escaped!" Ed said to the team "What's the location?" Ryoko asked "The detention area" Ed said moving to the area as Tsukune was thrown at him "OW" the two groaned "What's going on?" Sakura asked arriving to help her friends up "A chimera, man I wish we didn't have those here" Tsukune said preparing his youjutsu "Alright team let's do this" Tsukune said as Mathias appeared. "On three" Tsukune said


	6. Attacking the Mirage part 2

Ed activated his Repulsor blade before going after Mathias who was hissing from his tail at the young alchemist as Ryoko and Sakura crept behind him while Tsukune prepared his Youjutsu to take down this son of a bitch monster 'on three.' They all thought looking at each other "NOW!" Tskune shouted releasing the lightning he was storing up "I got him" Ed said swiping at his right leg while Ryoko and Sakura took out his back "NOW!" Tsukune said opening fire with his standard issue firearm into the thick hide around the creature's skull. "That should do it" Tsukune said. "Give us a sitrep!" Tsukune said. "Yes sir

Briefing room

"It doesn't look good sir, Akua got away on one of the shuttles that CHIMERA had brought in to carry troops, we have fifteen in the medical room" an agent said "Alright, anybody from the team?" Edward asked "Tohru; she's badly sprained her ankle and tore a ligament" Ryoko said closing her comm. "Not good, anything else?" Tsukune asked. "The engine's still being repaired, the armour plating on that side needs replacing and don't for the love of justice make me mention how much fuel we lost thanks to that busted engine" Peter said walking in with Danny "And we've got a stinking chimera corpse in the armoury" Danny said "Either way you look at it we're screwed beyond all comprehension" Tsukune said brushing his hair back. "So what's the next step?" Ed asked "We stop being dead in the water" Tsukune said "On it" Danny said removing his jacket.

Engine 2

"Okay let's see" Danny said grabbing his belt and pulling it on and looking at the engine "Okay now we need to repair the fuel lines and the generator reconnected to the main crankshaft, because it won't be long before the power boost from Sakura's magic wears off." Danny said rolling up his sleeves "Yes sir" a mechanic said getting to work "Now let's see" Danny said summoning up a fireball but it was off a bit, instead of the harsh red fireball it was an ethereal blue flame before switching back to its normal flame "That was weird" Danny said before working on the conduit he was looking at 'Kale, what was that blue flame?' Danny asked his spirit 'MY guess is that my role as a spirit of vengeance is coming to a close' Noble said "Then what was your original intention?" Danny asked 'I don't know, I can't remember' Noble said 'Wait do you think that your goal was corrupted by something?' Danny asked "That is what I would guess' Noble said "Let's get this engine fixed and then work on that problem" Danny stated.

Briefing room

"Engine's looking good Danny, keep it up" Ed said "Thanks man" Danny replied. "Pete you got anything?" Tsukune asked. "Not yet, but soon, wait no yes no yes EURKEA!" Peter said "You got it?" Ed asked. "Sure do, looks like she's in Hong Kong somewhere" Peter said "That's why we couldn't detect her, but just in case do another sweep for the orb in Japan" Tsukune said "Why?" Ed asked. "I know how the clan of Shuzen works, and I have a hunch that that signal in Hong Kong is a red herring" Tsukune said sternly "I agree, I've been tracking them in between hunting Syphoners" Danny said over the intercom "Anything you can add?" Peter asked. "Not much, but I did find a location in Kyoto" Danny said "Alright we have a search area" Peter said "Ed, you and me will hit Hong Kong; only this time will take Ryoko and Sakura with us" Tsukune said heading out "Kestrel?" Edward asked "No Akua would recognise it, we'll have to take something else" Tsukune said "How about the Grizzly?" Tohru asked. "The Grizzly?" Ryoko asked.

Torhu pulled up a plan of a vehicle, "This is the Grizzly; one of our ground assault vehicle, with thick titanium armour plating, a big 12 litre W16 Bugatti Veyron engine for speed" Tohru said "Weapons?" Ed asked excited. "A six round grenade launcher, two 16mm machine guns with special armour piercing bullets, a rocket launcher and smokescreen" Tohru said "And how is this going to actually get us to Hong Kong?" Ryoko asked. "We'll use a deployment aircraft called the Albatross, once in Hong Kong the Albatross will deploy the Grizzly. Now the location is what appears to be a skyscraper" Tohru said "Alright we'll deploy in fifteen" Tsukune said "yes sir" the three other said.

1 hour later Hong Kong

"There!' Ed said as the Grizzly stopped outside the tower "Shit check out the name on the building" Ryoko said "Stark International, so this is what an Avengers base?" Sakura asked. "No, they create high tech defensive devices, clean energy generators, medical equipment; nothing to do with the Avengers" Tsukune said "So this is a diversion or a trap?" Ryoko asked "I don't know" Tsukune said "Wait, you said generators right?" Ed asked. "Yeah...OH CRAP; COME ON!" Tsukune said slamming his foot down on the accelerator. "Whoa, hold up on the speed there dude" Ryoko said "She's going after a generator so she can create something using the orb and that means, it would be game over for us" Tsukune said "How bad would it be?" Sakura asked. "Death" Tsukune said "Plus thousands of souls would be sacrificed from the use of the orb" Edward said. "Meaning, that we are screwed if she succeeds" Ryoko stated "But where would she get the generator from?" Sakura asked. "The mini arc project" Tsukune said "And with that she could power the orb until the end of time" Ed realised "Making Tokyo hers to rule!" Sakura gasped. "We have to get in there!" Tsukune said as he barged through the doors, "Enemy troops ahead" Ed said.

The CHIMERA soliders opened fire upon the Grizzly doing very little damage to it "Fire the main guns" Tsukune said to Ryoko "Ed and I will use them as cover to get out and track Akua" Sakura said "Go!" Tsukune ordered activating the smokescreen to cover them "Alright come on Sakura" Ed said keeping low "Where's the generator?" Sakura asked "Probably below" Ed said as he and Sakura descended the stairs. "There they go" Ryoko said firing the guns "Good, now didn't we come here for something?" Tsukuen asked checking the RADAR

Mirage

"Nearly there" Peter said scanning the city, getting a rough location "And THERE! I GOT IT!" Peter shouted making the group race over "What?" Tohru asked "I've got a lock on the energy signature of the orb" Peter said "Where?" Danny asked "Damn" was all he could say "What?" Tohru asked. "The orb's location, is Tokyo Tower" Danny said "Right near Tomoeda" Tohru said "Shit, she must have gotten the location from Amaya somehow" Danny said "Amaya?" Tohru asked "The queen of the Syphoners, it was during the Tomoeda incident" Danny said "I read the file man; you had it rough" Peter said "Anyway, we have to get this information to the assault team" Tohru said "I'm on it" Peter said.

Stark Building Hong Kong

Sakura and Ed had reached the generator room "We're here and there's no sign of Akua down here" Edward said "And there is no signs of a generator anywhere" Sakura said "I know we've got information from Peter; they're not here" Tsukune said "Where are they?" Edward asked. "They got a signal from Tokyo Tower, near Tomoeda" Tsukune said "My home" Sakura whispered "We're on our way up" Edward said "Let's go" Edward said.

When the two got upstairs, Tsukune and Ryoko were standing outside the Grizzly. "They must have shifted when we were in transit, and grabbed the generator when we were limping in the air" Ryoko said "So they used the Mirage as a distraction to get what they wanted and then got the heck out of dodge, only to come here snag a portable ARC reactor" Ed said "Then once we got the Mirage fully operational they would leave a false signal and some goons, making us think they were here when they were already back in Japan" Tsukune said. "Alright Tohru, this is the away team we need a pickup" Tsukune said 'Understood, the Kite is overhead now" Tohru said "Understood" Tsukune said the team got back into the Grizzly "The Kite's outside, we need to go now" Tsukune said as the team got ready to leave. "We'll pick up at and then head for Tomoeda" Tohru said "Understood" Tsukune said

Tomoeda

"Are we ready for the final phase?" Akua asked "We are ma'am" a scientist said "Good, how's the energy output?" Akua asked. "Stable" the scientist said "And those heroes?" Akua asked "They took the bait" a commando said "Excellent" Akua smirked "However they was a complication" A scientist said "What?" Akua asked "Only a small group went" a commando said. "Blast" Akua said "And the Mirage appears to be at least functional" the scientist said "Damn, get the barrier up now!" Akua ordered. "Yes ma'am" her men responded "We need to get it up before they come back" Akua said


	7. The final assault part 1

"We have to go now!" Tsukune said as he entered the bridge area "Yes sir" the crew said "Tohru has she done anything while we were distracted?" Ed asked. "Not yet" Tohru said hobbling over to a station "Good, now go and rest up" Tsukune ordered as the girls of the away team walked in "Yes sir, I'll be on my way" she said using the crutches she was given "I'll help her there" Sakura said lending the brunette a hand to walk "Thanks Sakura" Tohru said. "Peter do you think you can get us there and fast?" Edward said "Possibly, just hang on Danny just got the engines working awhile ago" Peter said "Thanks, hey where is Danny anyway?" Tsukune asked "I don't know" Ryoko said "I think he still down near the engines." Peter said

Engine Bay 2

"Focus, gather the fire, then concentrate, to see if I can willingly change the fire or if it's a natural flame" Danny whispered to himself as he gathered the red flames of the darkfire around his fist which flickered embers of blue "Come on" Danny said focusing harder on the flame "Come on, I need to know what the true colour and nature this flame is" Danny mutter before the blue ethereal erupted from his hand "Incredible" Danny said 'Ghostfire' Noble said "Ghostfire?" Danny asked. "It can only be used by truly noble riders, which guessing by your acts of heroics you are' Noble said "I see, but do I still have access to the darkfire?" Danny asked opening up the other hand trying to conjure the darkfire within, but nothing happened, "Looks like I can only summon one type of fire at a time" Danny said 'looks like we have a new weapon to use against Akua' Noble said "Yeah, who knows what that bitch will do when she finishes here" Danny smirked "But we're not going to let her win" Peter said from the top left corner off the room "Hey Pete how long?" Danny asked "Just now" Peter said "We're in over our head aren't we?" Danny asked "Not much" Peter said "Is it nearly time?" Danny asked "Yeah, so suit up" Peter said heading for the crew quarters "Alright" Danny said slipping on his jacket "Ready Noble?" Danny asked his partner 'You know it' Noble smirked.

Tsukune looked at his uniform before walking over to it "It's now or never" Tsukune said pulling on the combat vest that was composed of both Kevlar and Vibranium, he looked to the side to his sidearm, before checking the slide and clip. "Can we really win?" he asked loading ammo into the clip before sliding the clip into the grip. "Akua isn't anything like I've faced before, she may be worse than CHIMERA's elite monster she sent to Yokai Academy, heck Magneto and the Triad War was a cake walk to Akua's forces" he muttered "But then again I've never had a team like this one before" he said "Tsukune, this is Tohru we've located Akua; she's on the tower's catering level" Tohru said "Thanks Tor, anything else we should know?" Tsukune asked "SHIELD evacuated the area around the tower" Tohru said "Good, alright" Tsukune said "Send Peter and the Kestrel down first; I'll follow in the Kite with the Grizzly and the others" Tsukune said "Understood" Tsukune said.

Tokyo Tower

Spiderman slung a web on the nearby building to swing across to the tower as the Kestrel left "This is Webhead to homeplate, I've got target in sight" Spidey said "Alright Spiderman you have a go" Tohru said from the Mirage "Understood" SPidey said slinging over to the tower's restaurant level. "Come Spider, have a seat" Akua said once he got closer to her. "No thanks" Spidey said "Oh, but I insist" Akua smirked. "I knew you would" Spidey said as a guard forced him to sit down "So you have a team, while I have an organization behind me, you can't win" Akua said "Alright so what can of force can we expect from CHIMERA?" Spidey asked "A couple of platoons of commandos, several monstrous mutations" Akua said "And now what do you have?" Akua asked.

"Well let's see we have: Tsukune a vampiric mutant, Ryoko a girl with Olympic level boxing skills, Sakura a lovely spellcaster, Me your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and Edward: an alchemist who fought besides Captain America in WW2" Spidey said "Yes I've met some of them" Akua smiled "Did I miss anyone, oh yeah, Okay then add a scary motorcyclist with a flaming skull for a head and we're good" Spidey finished off "You have a Ghost Rider on your team?" Akau seemed shocked by this little tidbit of news "Yeah in fact" Spidey said moving away from the window as a goon flew in "You are good Spiderman distracting me from that" Akua said turning to the window "Actually" Spidey said webbing up two goons and pulling the back before leaping onto the roof "Damn this was a trick" Akua said dodging impact webbing "Where you going? I thought Vampires loved silk" SPidey quipped "Shut up Spider" Akua growled slicing the impact web with her Jigen-Tou only to see he vanished "Where are you?" she asked. "Up HERE!" Spidey shouted surprising the vampire while punching her in the face before dealing a blow to the sternum before fleeing out the window. "Damn it they're here; This is Akua start the barrier" she ordered "Yes ma'am" a voice said.

Mirage

"Um Guys this is bad" Edward said as a crimson beam of light ascended into the sky before a dome was created and descended over the area surrounded the tower "Shit, what is she going to do?" Tsukune asked as they were suddenly trapped as well, "May as well decloak" Tohru said as the massive helicarrier suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Alright we need to get down there and disrupt that generator" Tsukune said "Yes sir!" the team said before heading to the Kestral "Why is she trapping all these people under an energy shield?" Tohru asked. "I Don't know" Tsukune said.

"Alright team, this is the final fight, the first Tomoeda fight was just the first bout, but the battle on the Mirage was a major loss, but now we have the ability to finish this fight" Tsukune said as the Kestrel deployed, "This is Spider-man, I've got heavy CHIMERA activity, including some heavy hybrid monsters" Spiderman said "Hold on we're five minutes out" Ryoko said pulling on her Kitty Knuckles. "I'll have to request an upgraded form of this" she mumbled. "Okay, time to find out whether or not your Uncle was right about us Tsukune" Danny said wrapping his chain over his shoulder. "Just be ready to fight off those Chimeras, just me their bad" Tsukune said "Two minutes til touchdown" the pilot said "Understood" the defenders said as the Kestrel started to descend.

Tokyo Tower area

"That crimson dome has to go" Spiderman said looking at the tower, "But getting up there is going to be difficult" he said before he heard an explosion "Then again" Spidey said swinging off the wall he was on "Tsukune this Spidey, we've got an organic tank guarding the road to the tower" Spidey said "Understood, we'll deal with it you just get to the generator" Tsukune ordered "Yes sir" Spidey acknowledged. "Well here goes nothing" Spidey said slinging off.

"Danny take the streets" Tsukune ordered as Danny rode the streets as people cowered before the forces of CHIMERA who were rounding them up "Hey pricks" Danny said unfurling his chian and wrapping it around the legs of a CHIMERA officers "Here I am" Danny said racing off dragging the officers behind him "Now for that organic tank" Danny smiled before the tank walked out onto the street "WHOA!" the rider said "What is this thing?" Danny asked. "I've got an analysis of it, its a mix of a turtle and Griffin" Tohru said "No wonder its ugly" Danny said pulling out a sword "Alright time to see if this works" Danny said as his eye started to glow a brilliant blue colour as his blade ignited with ghostfire "Sweet" Danny said slashing at the front leg before moving onto the back leg "Now to focus" he said as his eye changed into a blaze of fire as the ghostfire switched to his signature darkfire "BURN YOU GIANT BASTARD!" he shouted as the creature went down. "Tanks down" Danny said "Acknowledged" Tsukune said. "GUYS! I need help!" Ryoko shouted "I'm on the way" Danny said riding off.

Ryoko was getting hammered by Akua's martial arts skills. "When I've finished with you, you'll be nothing but a husk of dried out meat" Akua said grabbing the young girl by the neck and pulled her head by via her hair "Get off of me young fanged bitch" Ryoko said trying to hit the vampire as she felt the tiniest of pricks "Get off of me" Ryoko shrieked "You heard her get off" Danny said clothelining her forcing off of Ryoko, "You okay?" Danny asked "Barely" Ryoko rasped getting up from the floor. "We can take her together" Danny said smirking "Do you really think so?" Akua asked as she smirked "I guess so" she purred.

"Pete up right" Edward said slamming his hands into the pavement "On it" Spidey said as he grabbed the two guys that were flung up by Ed's attack before slamming back two "Takedown!" Spdiey said before firing some impact webbing behind Ed who whirled around summoning his spear from the nearby road. "Whoa!" Ed said stabbing the soldier behind "Nice shot" Spidey said before he sensed something "That son of a bitch!" Spidey said flipping back "No freaking way" Spidey said as a lizardman-werewolf hybrid was snarling at him "So Shiro was a member of CHIMERA!" Spidey said "So he's just a Chimera, no problem" Edwards said rushing towards him "Ed STOP! He's a human" Spdiey said as Ed stopped dead in his tracks "What?" Ed asked before he was slammed by a tail "That thing's a human" Ed said making him freeze as a single word echoed in his head "Big Brother" the voice said "Nina" Ed whimpered unaware of the incoming claw. "ED LOOK OUT! EDWARD!" Spidey shouted


	8. the final assault part 2

"Edward MOVE!" Spidey said webshooting a line onto him so he could be pulled back. "Ed are you alright?" Spidey asked. "Yeah just flashing back to a bad time involving a chimera" Ed said standing up "I understand" Spidey said "Keep your guard up!" Spdiey said as Shiro attacked the pair. "I hope the others are having better luck than us" Ed said

"Sakura on your right" Tsukune said using his youjutsu lightning wiping out a few elite soldiers of CHIMERA "FIRE!" Sakura said summoning the fire card and conjuring forth a stream of hot flames "Youjutsu: Kageryufundo" Tsukune shouted as a spiral of dark flames flowed around the orange flames of Sakura's flame "that should do it" Tsukune said before a roar was heard "No way, they couldn't have could they?" Tsukune asked to see a massive silvery version of a monster his mentor Logan had slain seven months ago "Alucard, or rather Cyber Alucard" Tsukune said "Tohru, can you deal with that thing?" Sakura asked "Sure" Tohru said as a small dot of light was seen on the head of the cyber creature "Bullseye!" Tohru said firing a high impact shot destroying the machine "Good, now we'll deal with the rest' Youjutsu: Yamiryuarashi" Tsukune said generation his dark lightning "Thunder card, surround and destroy THUNDER!" Sakura said as white electricity combined with the purple lightning of Tsukune "NOW SAY GOOD BYE!" the two said as the machine fully exploded.

"Damn it" Akua said as she got up from being pummelled by Danny hearing the explosion "Double damn" she growled before a white hot chain struck near her 'The heat off that thing burnt me slightly even though I was nowhere near it' she thought "Eat this" Ryoko said nearly smashing her in the upper body with her glove 'And this human is not like the normal humans, anyway the orb should nearly be done' Akua smirked before she was noticed by Ryoko who looked in the direction the vampire was looking "Crap we fogot about the orb" Ryoko said trying to jab Akua "Never mind that for now, we have to stop her" Danny said trying to get her with his chain "But she's too fast" Ryoko said frowning "I know, Spider man this Danny, can you and Ed get to the tower to shuit down that orb?" Danny said

"No can do, we've got one of Akua's monster facing us down right now" Spidey said jumping over Chimera Shiro before Ed tried to transmute a cage over Shiro, "It should be wearing right about now" Spidey said as the beast started to shrink "See what did I tell you; As for you Shiro how did you escape custody?" Spidey asked "Wouldn't you like to know that" Shiro smirked before passing out "Damn, now that we've got that sorted, let's get the orb" Spidey said "Yeah" Edward said before a cloud of dust exploded behind them "Shit" the two said as before the was a unit of soldiers carrying heavy duty chainguns "Duck and cover!" Edward said as the guns flared to life.

"Sakura on your left!" Tsukune shouted picking up an unconscious mercenary and hurling him behind Sakura who used the Fight card on the warrior on her left "Behind you" Sakura said flipping over Tsukune to knock the soldier out "Back to back!" Tsukune said as more and more troops flowed in like water "This is getting ridiculous!" Sakura said belting some back before Tsukune did the same "She has this many, but how many have we taken down?" Tsukune asked feeling drained "I know" Sakura said panting leaning against Tsukune; "We may have to fall back to recuperate" Tsukune said "If we can" Sakura said "Shit" Tsukune cursed as they were finally surrounded "Surrender" a soldier said "May as well" Tsukune said "The wand" the soldier said as Sakura handed over her wand "Now MOVE!" the soldier said forcing the forward. "Sorry" Sakura whispered. "Don't be" Tsukune said as they were blindfolded and forced into a vehicle "We'll get out of this"

Danny and Ryoko were tired beyond belief "It seems as you have spent all of your energy" Akua said walking away "I'll give you an hour to regroup" the leader of CHIMERA said before disappearing "All units sign in" Edward said over comm. "This is Danny, me and Ryoko are okay" Danny said "Me and Peter are a tired but okay, Tsukune you read me?" Edward said "Tsukune come in" Ryoko said "Crap they must have been captured, alright regroup at the base of the tower" Edward said "Roger" Danny said summoning his bike to him. "Hop on" Danny said to Ryoko "Sure"

The Tower

"Take them to different elevators, just to make sure they don't try anything funny" the head soldier said as he divided the group into two so Sakura and Tsukune couldn't help each other "They're helpless" a soldier chuckled as the two groups entered the elevator. 'Big mistake' Tsukune smirked as the doors to his elevator closed. "Hey what's this?" a solider said removing a chain from Tsukune "Your death sentence" Tsukune said before breaking his neck "Oh shit!" another soldier said "What was that chain?" a third asked as a web like pattern appeared on his neck "Shit he's a ghoul!" the second one said as Tsukune's lightning became black outlined by red instead of the usual violet. "Oh shit" a forth one said before they were electrocuted falling down 'Now Tsukune focus on the control of your ghoul form' Tsukune thought picking up the chain before wrapping it around his wrist again and grabbing Sakura's wand "Shit Akua's on the highest floor, and I'm only on...the tenth floor" Tsukune said "I hate not thinking over may plans" Tsukune deadpanned before racing off.

"So this is where they have them?" Edward asked as Danny looked around "Here this is the best place for us to reach the top" Danny said "Okay Ryoko hold on tight" Spidey said as he shot out two webs on either side "Ed buckle up" Danny said as he grabbed Ed's red cape "WHAT!" Ed shouted before Danny drove up the side of the tower. "This is the fastest way" Danny said "I think I'm going to be sick" Ed said turning green "Not on my bike mate" Danny said "Just get us up there" Ed said looking queasier than he did when they started "Whatever you say" Danny chuckled.

"Okay so there should be a couple of soldiers guarding the stairs, and snipers looking at the walls of the building from other rooftops meaning I'm going to have a hard time going up" Tsukune said drawing his sidearm "Never thought it would turn into this" Tsukune said as he crept up the stairs slowly to see a guard with his back turned 'This is way too easy' Tsukune thought knocking the guard out with a pistol whip. "Now to get to Sakura before Akua can do anything" Tsukune muttered moving up the stair well before a bullet collided with the iron of the wall "Shit they spotted me" Tsukune said getting off the stairs and onto the floor he was on "This could have been better" Tsukune said charging his lightning "Here goes nothing" Tsukune said relasing a blast of electricity at the sniper's building.

"WHOA!" Danny said dodging a bolt of lightning "Where did I come from?" Ed asked "Tsukune" Danny smiled. "Good to have you back, where's Sakura?" Ed asked over his radio "On the elevator heading fro Akua, I couldn't get to another after knocking out the guards surrounding me" Tsukune said "Do they?" Danny asked nervous "No, they don't I do" Tsukune said before he went for the northen elevator "Sit tight, Ryoko and Spidey are on the second top level" Edward said frowning "Lets just hope they hold off Akua" Danny

"Isn't this a lovely view?" Akua asked a restrained Sakura "It's better when your free" Sakura growled "Hush now, the heroes are nearly here" Akua said preparing her ultimate attack "IN three, two, one" Akua said swing her hand cutting the floor "And that is that" she said smirking before she was hit with something "What?" Akua asked before she was hit against this time in the front by Sakura with the chair she was restrained to "You little Bitch" Akua smirked before turning her attention to Sakura who looked dumbfound "uh-oh!" she gasped out as Akua sped towards her.


	9. the final assault part 3

Akua was speeding towards Sakura who was still restrained on a chair "crap, crap crap" she said as Akuja neared her "Yo!" a voice said behind them Youjutsu: Kageryuburedo!" Tsukune said as a sword of fire nearly scorched Akua "You again!" Akua said going for a back kick "Yami-tate" Tsukune said summoning an energy barrier to block the kick before trying to uppercut her. "SAKURA HERE!" Tsukune said sliding her wand across. "Thanks she said before trying to slip her hand out "Nearly got it she said "Here let me help" "SPidey" Skaura cheered as Spiderman ripped the ropes restricting the cardcaptor "Now it's my turn" Sakura said drawing two card "Fight card, Sword card help me combat this evil FIGHT, SWORD!" she said activating her magic giving her a temporary knowledge of martial arts and a sword "Tsukune move, it's my turn" Skaura smiled holding her new blade like a rapier "Here I come" Sakura declared before running at Akua

Akua looked worried as Sakura attempted to stab Akua who dodged the blade 'crap, that card combo must have helped her' Akua thought attempting to counter only for Sakura to hit her with the pummel of the sword before swinging the sword in a large arc towards her opponent who just barley dodged 'I need help' Sakura thought before drawing another card 'Mirror will help me' Sakura thought before she dodged a kick from Akua "Don't even think about summoning another card" Akua said who managed to get a good punch in, and then was she was in range Sakura was kicked in the ribs 'That hurt' Sakura thought as he magic powered down 'Not now' Sakura said before Tsukune jumped into the fray. "Do you really think you can stop me?" Akua smirked as Danny, Edward and Ryoko backed him up "Now it's a fair fight" Tsukune said as Danny focused on his inner flame.

'Focus on the feeling of justice deep in my soul. Concentrate on that feeling and bring it forth. Not a spirit of Vengeance but a spirit of Justice; IGNITE THE GHOST RIDER!" Danny commanded as a vortex of ethereal blue flames swirled up around, once it died down, there stood the Ghost rider, his once violent red flames were now a soft glowing blue flame "Danny?" Sakura asked wide eyed "You could say it's beautiful" Ryoko said astonished "So that was what he was doing when I found him" Spidey said "You guys aren't afraid?" Ghost Rider asked. "No" Sakura said softly. "Um hello bad guy still there" Edward said "Oh right" the others said "Do you really think you can stop me?" Akua asked. "Let me think about yes" Tsukune said being a smartass. "Guys take her" Tsukune said "With Pleasure" Ryoko said

"CHIMERA ATTACK!" Akua shouted as more of her forces streamed in "I've got this" Spiderman said from the ceiling hoisting two up and using them as flails to knock a few out the window "Strike one!" he said before Ryoko slugged three more out the window "Strike two" she said "WINDY!" Sakura said creating a gale knocking four against the wall "Strike three" Sakura smiled. "YOU'RE OUT!" Ed said transmuting a fist from the ceiling above. Tsukune used his melee skills to knock a few more down as he saw three advanced soldiers ascend "They're going for the orb, I've got them" Tsukune said "Roger that" the group said as the goons were flying

"BURN!" Ghost rider roared creating a torrent of ghostfire to knock them out before swing his chain at one catching him and swung him above his head into a group of them before grabbing one of them looking him in the eyes "Burn for the injustice you have caused" Ghost rider said as the villain slumped before being let go "That's another one down" Ghost rider said doing a donut of blue fire "Where's the vampire?" Ed asked "I don't know" Tsukune said sending a couple of soldiers into the wall "She must have taken off for the orb's controls" Sakura said "But where are those?" Ryoko asked fighting back to back with Spidey "Below us?" Spidey asked "Above us?" Ryoko asked "How about the building with the ton of snipers surrounding it?" Ed asked looking across the way "I've got it" Tsukune said teleporting across the road before moving to knock out the sniper. "Alright guards are down going in" Tsukune said punching a hold in the roof before ducking in.

"No fear Tsukune" he said as he turned a corner to see a group of scientists working around a console "How much longer?" Akua asked "Not long" a scientist said "Good, hopefully this crimson energy will unite all Yokai under my banner and give us the power to destroy the humans" she said hopefully "How?" a scientist said "Simple, the energy will boost a monster's natural Yoki and give them a berserker life rage, while the human who absorb the energy will experience a very painful death" Akua said "What about Hybrid?" the scientist asked "I don't know, Target the one over my right shoulder with the beam" Akua said smirking as she knew Tsukune would be there "FIRE!" she said turning around as the beam was fired at Tsukune who was hit with the beam

The energy raced around Tsukune who was forced to stand in place as the feeling of fire and electricity raced around this body making it feel as if his muscles was being ripped apart strain by strain as he was held in a furnace "No" Tsukune mutter as he felt his blo9od start to simmer in his veins, his life flashed before his eyes, the friends his made, the family he loved and adored; and finally Moka the wonderful girl he fell in love with "Stop...it" he groaned "Incredible" Akau said shocked. "He shouldn't be alive with this much radiation being forced into his body" the scientist said "Why?" Akua said "Its as if his body's adapting to the orb's unique energy signature" the scientist said "But he is dying slowly" Akua asked "Yes extremely slo0wly. I couldn't imagine the pain he's in" Akua said in an almost sympatric manner. At this point Tsukune was just holding onto life by a few strings "I've done it! I've killed Tsukune Aono and now Moka's mine!"

Ed slammed his elbow down on the last goon "There we're done" he said before noticing something was wrong "Tsukune come in can you read me?" Edward asked before looking to the group "Tsukune's not answering his comm." Ed said "I'm not liking this at all" Ryoko asked "Umn guys the barrier seemed to be weakening" Spidey said "Tsukune" Ed said looking at the building "You don't think?" Ryoko asked "Yeah, we do" Danny said "Come on!" Edward ordered

Tsukune was barely alive, he was trying to withstand the energy 'Not much longer until I give out and die' he thought before he felt the energy stop flowing into him 'Huh?" he asked looking up to see a barrier of pink surround him "A shield?" he asked before he heard the snapping of glass and steel as Spiderman and Edward descended from the ceiling right above him landing on the shield "Tsukune you okay?" Ed asked "Barely" Tsukune said his legs giving out "I got you" Danny said catching the hybrid "Looks like we just got here in time" Ryoko said appearing with Sakura in front of the shield "Alright guys we got the bitch" Edward said "We'll handle the scientists" Ryoko said "And I'll heal Tsukune" Danny said as a blue flame flickered softly in his hand "Thanks Danny" Tuskune said standing up before he focused on something deep inside of him "I know what to do" the leader said

"Ryoko on your left!" Sakura said bashing a soldier on the head with her staff before Ryoko blasted forward with a right jab "Thanks" she said before kicking behind her "That had to hurt" Sakura said summoning a bow and arrow "Duck" Sakura said releasing the bowstring into a pillar crumpling it before Spidey landed on it "Hey watch it!" he shouted before using his impact webbing at Akua who cut it using her blade technique "Heads up!" Ed said uppercutting Akua with his metal fist before Spidey used a haymaker on the vampire's jaw sending her crashing to the ground, "Hurry and web her up!" Danny said "Alright, alright!" Spidey said shooting his webbing at the knocked down vampire "There she's down" Spidey said "Now we've got to get that orb" Tsukune said as his hands crackled with crimson energy. "Things end here and now!" Tsukune declared.


	10. Endgame

"This is it guys Endgame, the battle we fought for the past week has lead up to this moment; now lets get in there and destroy that orb!" Tsukune said as the others cheered for him. "Now we'll probably face a ton of defences on our way to that thing" Edward said "We can take them" Tsukune said "So lets go" Danny said as the group ran out of the collapsing building "Whoops, nearly forgot you!" Spidey said whipping a line out to snag Skua "You're welcome" Spidey said before setting her down and joining the others "come on!" Tsukune said. "Spidey you and Danny Climb up with, Sakura take Ryoko and fly up there" Tsukune ordered "Alright!" Sakura said summoning her wings "Ed you and I" Tsukune said before the Kestral landed, we'll be taking the Kestral up there once we have secured Akua" Tsukune said pulling out some restraints as Ed removed the webbing from Akua "You know this isn't over yet" Akua said "It is, you just don't know it yet" Tsukune said "No she's right it's never this easy" Edward said "You should know, after all Jaeger proved quite a challenge for you, but you ended up killing him and bringing the orb to us" Akua taunted "So what surprise do you have for us up there?" Tsukune asked "Wouldn't you like to know" Akua purred "Guys be careful up there Akua's got something planned.

"Understood" Sakura said looking for the skies "What is it?" Ryoko asked "THERE! It appears to be a defensive mechanism of some kind" Sakura said seeing a small red vortex around the orb "Ed a small red vortex has formed around the orb, any idea how to stop it?" Sakura asked "No, I don't; I haven't come across everything like that before" Edward said "Then what should we do" Ryoko asked "How about stopping the machine that is being powered by the orb" Spidey said "Wait Machine?" Edward asked "It looks like an hourglass shaped with the orb in the middle" Sakura said "IS that bad? Edward" Sakura said

"You have it?" Edward asked "Surprise" Akua smiled "What is it?" Tsukune asked "Oh nothing much just a little thing called the Atlantis Trigger" Akua said "I destroyed it years ago" Edward said "You did however Jaeger had already left the plans with us" Akua smiled "So you wanted to terraform the land so only monster could survive" Edward said "Yes it would, but you are wrong it won't change the land, but" Akua said "Change humanity!" Tsukune said "Bingo, but what I want to know is how you didn't die" she asked "I don't know myself but I feel stronger" Tsukune smirked as the orb's energy crackled around his fist 'Of course' Ed thought "Girls, think you can get us closer to the orb?" Edward asked "Sure thing!" the girls said lifting the commanders into the air

"What's the plan Edward?" Tsukune asked "Follow my lead!" Edward said as they reached the top "On three let us go!" Edward said "What!" Sakura said "Just do it or else we're screwed and so is the world!" Edward said as Sakura and Ryoko hovered above the orb "One...Two... THREE!" Edward shouted as the girl let go of their passengers "Tsukune CLAP!" Edward said bringing his hands together "Alright" Tsukune said "Alright nearly there! Edward said "What now?" Tsukune asked "slam you hands down on the machine!" Edward said as he shoved his hands on top of the machine at the same time as Tsukune "Now TRANSMUTATION!" Edward said as a white glow come from the Trigger "Game over BITCH!" Edward said observing cracks in the machine "Um Ed" Tsukune said viewing the rapidly ascending ground "What is it?" Edward asked as an explosion sounded "We're dead!" Tsukune said blacking out "Gotcha, get them on board, on it, oh dear they don't too well" Multiple voices said 'Shut up Vamp, be lucky we haven't barbecued your ass!" another voice said "Will they be okay?" a new voice said "We'll see" another new voice said as Tsukune lost all consciousness

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked "The infirmary on the Mirage" a voice said "Tohru?" Tsukune asked "Yeah, you guys blacked out once you destroyed the machine" Tohru said "Go on" Tsukune said "When you were about to smack into the ground Spidey webbed you up, however Akua escaped from the Kestrel" Tohru said "Where" Edward said walking up to the two "Here" Tohru said indicating an area "Guys that's the downtown area where I live" Tsukune said "We better go and get her" Edward said. "Alright; Tohru prep the Kestrel, Ed gather everyone. We don't want any casualities" Tsukune said pulling on his tac vest. "Understood" Edward said.

Kestrel

"Alright team this is it, this time we get her and lock her up" Tsukune said "She's going into a highly populated area to limit our abilities, so Spidey Ryoko and I will try to slow her down, then Sakura and Tsukune will come in to capture her and Danny will stay on board for delivery" Edward said "Why do I have to stay with the ship?" Danny asked "We don't want the rider to make an appreance here, plus innocents could get hurt while we're fighting" Tsukune said "Understood" Danny said resuming his piloting as Sakura came up to him and kiss him "Thanks" Danny said "Touchdown in 3...2...1! TOUCHDOWN HIT IT DEFENDERS!" Danny shouted as the others ran out onto the streets "Locate the target" Tsukune said "ROGER!" the group said rushing off in their teams.

Town

"THERE!" Ryoko shouted equipping her kitty knuckles, "I'm on it" Spidey said shooting out a couple of webs at the vampire "Shit!" Akua said as Ed slid next to her and swept her off her feet Ryoko tried to punch her only to be blocked "WHAT!" Ryoko saidf before being flung into Spidey who was swinging down low to get a hit in, only to be redirected by Akua's throw "Are you guys oaky?" Edward asked. "Yeah we're fine" Spidey said before Akua attacked Edward making him block the kick "Nice try!" Edward said countering with a left hook "I actually felt that one" Akua smirked before she attempted to punch Ed in the face only to have Ryoko gut check her "Got ya" the boxer smirked "And this should be the last one!" Edward shouted slamming his cyber fist into her stomach "KO!" Ryoko cheered as Tsukune and Sakura arrived. "Good job team, The Kestrel will take her to the Alpha where she'll be secured and then we're done" Tsukune said. This earn a cheer from the group "Danny" Tsukune said as The Kestrel descended "Good job team, now for the final part of this mission" Sakura said.

UN Alpha

"Alright men take her to the holding areas" Fury said as he and Colson walked out on the deck of the Alpha after the Kestrel landed "Colonel Fury Sir!" Tsukune said as he and his team saluted "At ease, and well don Defenders, looks like this little project is a success and will be expanded upon" Fury said "does that mean new teammates?" Tohru asked "It does indeed" Fury smiled as Colson and the commandoes he brought fixed Akua's restraints "Don't worry about her she isn't going anywhere" Colson said as the prisoner was led off. "Now team you are free for the rest of the summer" Fury said smiling as he walked away, coat blowing in the wind. "Well, I better get back to the Mirage, hope she's running smoothly" Edward said as he walked over to the Kestrel "So, Sakura how about" Danny started to ask only to be cut off "Sure thing" she smiled before walking off. "Well time to head back to Otogibana City, my friends are waiting for me" Ryoko said casually saluting Tsukune. "Tim to head back to Moka" Tsukune said walking off to another vehicles "Until next time" Tsukune shouted as everyone left.

"In here, enjoy your new home, unlike the Mirage we specifically built this prison to hold someon tougher than you" Colson said "Intriguing how long will I stay here?" Akua asked "Until we can hand you over to your kind and have them deal with you" Colson said leaving the room, mostly covered in shadows "Shit, this was not the plan" Akua said fraustrated as soon she heard a noise in the dark "Oh NO! Please give me another chance!" she shrieked as black sand entered her cell via the vent, swirling around her "I can get it I swear" she begged as the black sand consumed.

Unknown Location

Akua landed on more black sand, the wind whipping her hair around as she viewed a terrible sight "Master I know I have failed, vbut I can try again" Akau said whimpering "No you have failed, however you did weaken the barrier. But you still failed me" the master said as the black sand picked up Akau and became two tree like structure, thin wisps of sand wrapped around Akua's forearms. "Please, I'll do anything; ANYTHING!" she screamed as the wisps solidified and grew spike. "This is you punishment, now I will do what needs to be done; And the Earth will not see what comes next" the master laughed as he left Akua hanging there.

**To Be Continued in Yokai X Enter the Dark World**


End file.
